The moon's Shadow
by Nightrave1726
Summary: Riley Jackson, Or Shadow, as people call her died in a car crash. But instead of going to heaven she ended up going into her favorite anime show. Only shes a baby again. She goes through her favorite characters past and goes on adventures with him in the future. But theres something different about her as soon as she gets to cram school. Something... Unnatural. Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS A RINXOC STORY!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**I don't own blue exorcist.**

**~Shadow~**

"Shadow! Wake up!"

Who was that? I know that voice…. Cory..?

"Shadow don't die!"

Die? What does he mean? Why can't I see anything? Why is it so cold…?

"Shadow please wake up!"

Why can't I open my eyes! I can't feel anything!

"Shadow… I'm so sorry…"

Then sobbing. I heard Cory sobbing… My only brother was crying for me….

I tried to open my eyes again but I couldn't… But then with a flash of light…

I was gone.

**~Cory~**

A brunette 10 year old boy yelled for his sister to return to him. But she couldn't. Her limbs and back were bent and twisted in ways that were impossible. Her blood was drowning her cold body. Her pale skin was drenched in blood. She was dying and it was his fault.

The ambulance had a heart monitor hooked up to her and her heartbeat was steady.. for now.

Cory was sobbing on his 16 year old sister's bed. The doctors were doing everything they could to save her, and so Cory had a little hope left. Until the heart monitor stopped. And a quiet long beep was heard throughout the ambulance.

"SHADOW!"

**~Shadow~**

Where…Where am I?

All I can feel is warmth and darkness.. Why can't I see anything?

"_Shadow… My daughter open your eyes…" _

I felt something warm on my face so I snapped my eyes open. In front of me was a woman with long midnight black hair and crimson eyes. She wore a long white dress and her pale skin radiated a faint glow. Her wings were spread in all its white glory.

"Mother…?"

She was smiling.

"_Yes my child I am here.." _

She was crying now. Her eyes were filled with salty tears.

"_My child… My beautiful Dawn…"_

"What? My name is Shadow.. I think.."

My Mother scoffed.

"_Those idiot mortals named you that your real name Is Dawn Eclipse. Daughter of the moon."_

"What do you mean?"

She opened her mouth to answer but then a flash of light erupted through the darkness. She turned to it then back to me.

"_I'm sorry Dawn, but I must go."_

"What?! But what do I do now?! Whats happening?!""

My body was engulfed in a bright light. I started freaking out hoping for it to go away.

"_Your going home Dawn.. I have a friend in that world who will take care of you. Be careful and don't die too soon. And I left your stuff on your bed."_

"What be-"

Then darkness again.

Whoopdie doo.

**~Shiro~**

I was walking back to the church when I heard something crying. It sorta sounded like a baby… I rushed over to the crying and sure enough there was a child wrapped in blankets. I looked around for the mother but there was no one in sight. I looked back at the child. I frowned. This child… It had the mark of the moon! This must be Tsukiko's child.

I picked it up and carried it home with me.

**Soooo how was that?**

**R and R please!**


	2. Childhood

**Here we go guys**

**I DON'T OWN BLUE ****EXORCIST**

**~Shadow~**

"Hey Kumori wait up!" "Kumori-chan wait for us!"

I looked behind me watching as young Rin and Yuukio Ookumura were trying to catch up to me. I stopped and waved. "You guys are just too slow."

Rin pouted and Yuukio mumbled sorry. I almost squealed. They're just too cute. Rin's dark blue hair was shaggy and messed up a little. He wore a blue shirt with black kapris and blue sneakers. Yuukio on the other hand had the same style of hair only brown and his eyes were a nice turquoise. He wore a button up white shirt and blue pants with brown shoes.

"Kumori its not our fault your just too fast." Rin whined. I smiled.

"Are you saying a girl is faster then you?" I asked amused. Rin sputtered.

"Of course not! Just your an exception." He was red as a tomato. It was cute. Must. control. Fangirl. Aww What the heck.

I threw my arms around him. "Kawaii!"

Rin blushed even more. "Kumori! what are you doing!"

I laughed. "I'm hugging my best friend is that bad?"

Rin sighed. "No.."

I laughed again and turned to Yuukio who looked pretty upset.

"Yuukio-kun do you wanna hug too?" I asked.

Yuukio nodded a bit. I smiled and hugged him too.

When he pulled back he was smiling wide.

"Comon guys last one to the church is a rotten egg!" I said taking a head start.

"No fair Kumori!"

"Wait up Kumori-chan!"

(An: Kumori means Shadow in Japanese. Or at least to google.)

**~Age 10~**

"Rin you made an omelet?" I asked. In front of me was the same omelet in episode 6 that made Shiro-san choke. Rin nodded and looked proud. Some of the other priests came in and one took a bite. I sweat-dropped as he started choking.

Rin got upset again and told him not to eat it if he didn't like it. I smiled.

"Then I'll try it." I said.

The other priests looked at e like I was crazy. Which in retrospect I think I am. I took a forkfull of it and put it in my mouth. My eyes widened. It was somehow burned and under cooked! Plus there was egg shell in it! Don't choke. Don't choke. I managed to swallow it and force a smile. "It was good Rin-kun just a little egg shell in it! Why don't you try again and get it even better!" I managed to say. Rin looked at me and smiled. "Thanks Kumori-chan!"

~Next day~

In front of all of the residents of the church was a feast. Made by Rin who was standing there proudly. I smiled. "I call first bite!" I grabbed a fork and ate it. IT WAS AMAZING!

I smiled wide and hugged Rin. "Amazing!" Rin muttered a thank you and blushed.

Note to self: Let Rin cook.

~**Age 12~**

"Look at him."

"He's a monster!"

"He's a demon!"

Rin was being judged again. He was in tears too.

"I'm not a demon!"

Then Rin ran off.

I marched towards the people.

"Look at you! Calling a child a demon! Your the real demon here! Stop judging Rin and leave him alone or so help me I will hunt you down and rip your lungs out!" I yelled at them. They looked horrified. They should. Because I WOULD kill them.

I ran off to find Rin.

~The lake~

I finally caught up to him. He was crying by the lake side.

"Rin... "

I sat next to him and hugged him.

"Your not the demon the people say you are. They're just afraid because your really strong. Thats what I admire about you the most." I said still hugging him. Letting him cry into my shoulder. "I threatened them for you. I'd rip out their throats if they call you names again." I said softly. Rin chuckled at that.

"I promise I wont let anything happen to you."

I will keep that promise.

I swear to god.

**So how was that?**

**I think I did pretty good.**

**Rin: It could have been better you have some grammer problems.**

**Me: Well I hate grammer screw it.**

**Shadow: Yeah yeah Nightrave. What ever.**

**Me: Shadow be quiet.**

**Yuukio: Why are we here?**

**Me: Idk... GET OUT OF HERE THIS IS MY TIME TO WRITE TO MY READERS!**

**Shadow: what readers?**

**Me: Your so mean Shadow!**

**Shadow: I know you did make me.**

**Me: Oh yeah. Anyways R&R!**

**Rin/Shadow/Yuukio/Me:**

**PEACE OFF**


	3. The first episode to a new life

**Ok chapter 3 i got this!**

**Shadow: **

**Nightave-chan doesn't own Blue exorcist! Only me! and the story plot line but other then that nothing!**

**Me: YOSH!**

**~Age 15~**

"Dammit!" Rin just got punched by one of the basturd's cronnies. So I stepped in. I pulled back my fist and let it hit as hard as I could into a guys chest. He gasped and spit out some blood before coming after me.

I just kicked him in the balls and punched him in the face.

Rin was still fighting the gang leader. The one who killed all those poor birds. How dare he.

I ran towards their fight and jumped in the air and Kicked the guys face making him cry out.

Then I grabbed his head and slammed my knee into it.

My other parents would not approve of me kneeing someone in the face.

I don't care.

The guy fell down knocked out cold. And so were his little croonies.

"Rin lets go."

He nodded and off we went. Yuukio-kuns gonna murder me.

~Church~

"What the-?"

Me and Rin shifted in our places as the priest's got a look at us.

"Rin, Kumori, why are you covered in blood with your clothes all ripped up?" Shiro asked.

Rin was about to talk, but I jumped in.

"Because we were walking by a house with a big dog and I accidentally agitated it so it attacked us and I got a little hurt along with Rin. I am terribly sorry Shiro-san I take full responsibility." I said bowing.

Of course it was a lie. But Shiro was too gullible to know that.

"Oh. Thank you for the explanation Kumori-chan. Go see Yuukio in the kitchen to bandage your wounds. You too Rin." We nodded and went to the Kitchen.

"Another fight?"

I sighed and nodded while Rin was trying to find a good excuse. Yuukio sighed.

"What am I gonna do with you 2?"

I just snickered while Rin glared at his younger brother.

"Sorry Yuukio-kun we'll be more careful next time..." I said.

Rin snorted, "Careful my ass."

I glared at him

"Rin..."

He jumped and started bowing at my feet.

"Sorry Kumori-chan so sorry I won't do it again."

I smirked

"Hell ya you won't"

Yuukio chuckled in the background.

"So Yuuki-kun you find this amusing?" I asked raising a brow. He sweattdropped and started bowing too. I laughed and hit both of their heads.

"Your now both forgiven." I said smiling.

Rin held his head while Yuukio mumbled something on the lines of 'I'll get you back later'

This is my new life...

I love it

**So how was it?**

**R&R**

**Shadow: who r u talking to?**

**Me: my readers!**

**Shadow: Oh yeah your "readers"**

**Me: Shuddup shadow**


	4. A job?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Exorcist!**

**~Shadow~**

Today's the day. Today is that very special day. The one no one saw coming...

RIN GOT A JOB!

Well another job. after he got fired from the first one and so I just quit.

The priests were going crazy.

"Rin catch!"

A black box was hurtling towards rins head.

**~Rin~**

"Rin Catch!" I heard.

I turned around noticing a black box hurtling towards my head when suddenly a flash of black caught it and stopped it from hitting me.

When I looked over to where Kumori was she was holding the black box in her fingerless gloved hand.

Kumori had long black hair that went to her waist and the tips were blood red. Today she wore a blakc shirt with a neckline that went across her shoulders.

She also had black ripped pants on with a spiked belt. Her bangs covered her right eye all the time so I've never actually seen her right eye. But her left one was sky blue. Her pale skin was as white as the moon. In other words I thought she was beautiful. I felt my face heat up at that thought.

Yeah Kumori has always been there for me. She chased off anyone who hated me and comforted me when I was down.

Plus she's known me for ... well my whole life.

**~Shadow~**

I caught the box in my hand and glared at the priest who threw it. He backed away.

"Sorry bout that."

I glared even more.

"Hehe?" He sweatdropped and ran out the door. I gave the box to rin and grabbed a fairly large book and threw it out the window towards the priest.

It hit him square in the head.

I winked at Rin who was laughing his ass off.

Yuukio sighed and smiled faintly.

"Rin get changed into that kay? It'll help with your interview." I said.

"What about you Kumori your getting interviewed too." He added.

I sighed. "Yeah I'll get dressed in a bit."

He nodded and went off to change. I walked to my room and looked at my dress.

It was pitch black with a black ribbon around the waist and no sleeves.

"Stupid dress." I mumbled to myself.

**I know it was short but I have like 45 min to write it so give me a break**


	5. And so it begins

**GOMEN! IM SO SORRY I DIDNT UPDATE SOON! I was busy with school and Family issues... :P**

**Anyways here we go guys!**

**Kumori~**

Ok so apparently the job we were trying to get was at the super market. Led by a fat lady. Hurray...

Rin and I were running back and forth picking up stacks of boxes and running back to the front. Finally we had a couple stacks left. "Hey there almost don-" Rin started saying before tripping carrying the last box of flour... Which landed on the bosses head. I had to hold in my laughter. But boy was the lady pissed.

Ok Cleaning Duty! We were cleaning the vegetable section when Rin noticed the sample table wasn't getting any customers. So there we were. Standing at a table with nothing to do but hand out samples to people who loved Rin's cooking. The boss lady eventually came by our table. "What is this?!" Her screechy voice echoed throughout the store. "Oh hey there boss! Wanna try one?" Rin handed her a sample which she just popped into her mouth. You could see the sparkles around her... I sweat dropped.

"Hey! Give it back!" I heard a small voice yell. I turned around and saw a little girl chasing after a goblin like creature who was carrying a pink silk scarf. "Hey!" I yelled and chased after it. "Kumori?!" Rin called after me, but I didn't hear him. Rin's gonna keep his job this time. I ran faster to the Goblin. Almost.. there! Finally my hand caught the scarfs end. I stopped and pulled back making the scarf fly out of the Goblins hand. It turned and hissed at me before lunging at me. I brought my foot up and kicked it hard into the ground. "Heh. Go pick on someone that can fight back." I said before leaving it to disintegrate. I walked back to the little girl and.. Rin.. He was staring at me and then at the body of the goblin. I smiled and gave the girl her scarf back. "Here you go.. hold onto it okay?" I said smiling at the young girl who was smiling wide also. "Thank you Oni-chan!" She said hugging me before running to her father.

Rin was still in shock so I poured water on his head and ran. "KUMORI GET BACK HERE! IMMA MURDER YOU!" I laughed as he tried to catch me.

"So what was that thing you beat up..?" Rin asked me on the walk home. I sweat dropped. "What thing? I beat up a lot of things you know." I said. "You know what it was. that Goblin thingy." I sighed and kept walking. "It was nothing ok?"

"HEY YOU!" We turned around and there was the guy we beat up for killing those birds. He had bandages on his body and black aura was surrounding him. "Rin.. get back.." I said stepping in front of Rin. "Oh so little miss strong is going to save the day again huh? Not this time. Give me the boy." He said walking forwards and changing shape. "Heh." I smiled. "I rather not demon. I rather kill you sorry. Tell Satan I said hi!" I said before running towards the demon and kicking him in the face. He growled. "You call that a kick?" I smiled. "No I call it a distraction." Then a cross came out of nowhere and words or passages were spoken by the one and only...

Shura.

I grabbed Rin's hand and got up nodding to Shura. "I'll take him back." He nodded and ran along with us. "There was a goblin demon level 2 at the super market tormenting a little girl. I killed it for now." I said running. "Woah! Wait a minute!" Rin said trying to keep up. "Ok Kumori take Rin back and explain it, but I also need to give you something." We all stopped as Shura took something out of his coat which was a... a stick? "Push the top of it." He instructed. I nodded and pushed the top and the stick turned into a black scythe. The black scythe had a cross moon charm on it's blade which in my perspective made it ever cooler. "Take it and Go! I'll take care of these demons." And so begins Rin's adventure. And this time I will save Shura. Even if it kills me.

**Narrator~ **

As Kumori ran off with Rin, Shura stayed behind. Kumori, as strong as she was, Knew that she couldn't tell Rin the truth about his powers without feeling pained and wounded about his reaction. So instead of telling him right away Kumori brought him home. She pushed Rin inside and slammed the door shut. "Barricade the doors and windows! Come on! Demons at 12 o'clock!" She yelled at the priests. They all scrambled to do what she said. "Rin come with me!" She said grabbing Rin's hand and dragged him to the alter. With the key Shura gave her she opened the secret room and dragged Rin inside. Taking out the other key Kumori opened the chest and took out the blue sword. "Rin... I.. I don't know how to say this and If you hate me... ok.. well.. this sword is you." Rin looked very confused. "This sword is the power given to you from birth sealed away when you were a child. You are the son of satan.. And I'm sorry... but your half demon." Kumori said seriously. Rin blinked and stepped back. "W-what do you mean... Kumori.. I-I'm not a demon.. I can't be.." Rin was upset.. His eyes said it all.. Kumori handed him his sword. "Rin.. Im so sorry this happened to you.. but it's true.. Your the son of satan. I'm so sorry..." Kumori said wiping away a tear. "Demons around the world will come after you. Satan apparently wants his demon prince back." Kumori said taking Rin's hand. "I'm here to protect you. I will not let you get hurt." She said before taking out the black stick Shura gave her. She pushed the top of it and out popped the Black scythe.

"Rin. I know it's hard to believe.. but I know that inside.. your still human.. your still Rin Okumura. Your still my best friend." She said reassuringly. Then Kumori Kissed Rin's cheek and went back up the stairs leaving a very flustered Rin behind her. Carefully she closed the door and went up to fight.

**Sooo how was that?**

**Smiles and hugs everyone!**


	6. Demons

**Lets get to it!**

**Kumori~**

I will not die... I refuse to..I wont leave Rin...

"Kumori! Watch out!" I turned my head and there was a demon hound running towards me. I swung my scythe cutting it in half easily like a knife through clay. I love this scythe! I laughed as I cut through more and more demons. I was actually enjoying this strangely like I've done this a million times before. Which I haven't. Heck I've never even swung a katana before! This was easy! Until... **He **Came in. The boy possessed by Satan's... "Adviser". He was surrounded by black bug things with horns on his head and sharp fangs. He had his black thin tail swinging behind him as he walked towards me. As soon as he was at least 5 feet in front of me he stopped and smiled. "Satan says get the girl!" Wait what.

I stepped back as most of the demons stepped towards me. Ah shit... All of the demons lunged for my throat. I had to jump away and swing at everything in sight. Anything that moved would have been sliced in half by my scythe. Finally All demons were on the ground dying slowly and disintegrating. The advisor growled at me. "Satan won't like this at all... Girl.. Give up and come with me or I will kill the others." He said forming a black ball of energy at the other priests. I hesitated. The other priests were on the floor. Some wounded, Some were unconscious, One was dead. One priest was dead. The one I hit with a book for throwing a box at Rin's head. He was cut in half... Suddenly the world blacked out.

**~Narrator**

Kumori's body was now surrounded with a black aura. It spread around her whole body now slowly becoming black flames. Her teeth slowly morphed into white sharp fangs. Her eyes became a crimson red color and her hair tips turned a pure white color. The advisor slowly widened his eyes as he backed away. "Y-you.. Your supposed to be dead..." He said backing away in horror.

"Heh. You thought I was dead? Oh no no no... You and I both know I cannot die that easily..." Kumori's voice was deeper and raspy.

The advisor stood his ground and fired a black beam at her. It headed straight towards her and Kumori made no attempt to stop it. It bounced off a few meters away from her. Kumori smiled wide showing her new sharp fangs. "Get ready to die.." She said before drawing her scythe and attacking. Her scythe sliced down making contact with the advisor's right arm. He screeched in pain and held his arm stub close to his chest. "Heh. easy." Kumori said before slicing him in half. "Give Satan my regards..." Kumori said with venom dripping off her words. She simply turned towards the other demons. They all backed away a bit, not even giving them a chance to retreat Kumori sliced open every single demon killing them all and spilling their black blood onto the wooden floor. The priests who were not unconscious or hurt could only watch Kumori go on a rampage. They have never seen her like this before. Nor could they stop her. As a child Kumori was violent. VERY violent. The only people who could calm her down were Shiro, Rin, and Yuukio. But since they weren't here, There was no way to stop her. No way at all. Well... there was one way. One priest took the risk and grabbed the key to the passage way and frantically opened the door.

Rin stood at the doorway and ran out pushing the priest aside. "Kumori! Kumo-" Rin stopped himself at the sight he was seeing. Kumori on a rampage, Demon bodies sliced and bloody, and Shiro being carried by Yuukio through the door Dead. D.E.A.D. Rin's eyes widened at that sight. Shiro may have lied to him and kept secrets from him, but to Rin, he was the closest thing to a father he had ever known. "Dad..." Rin said, his eyes were teary.

Kumori, on the other hand, Was losing power fast. Demons were still attacking her. She was ready though. She knew what death felt like. She was ready to face it again. For Rin.

Rin stared down at his sword. His father, his TRUE father, was now dead. Thanks to the demons attacking Kumori. Wait. Hold up. Rin's head snapped towards Kumori. She was still fighting her all, but more and more demons kept attacking her. Even he could see that she was struggling. Her black aura was fading and one eye was now her usual sky blue. She had cuts and bruises all over her face along with a bite wound. The bite wound was red and bloody all over staining her clothes and leaving a trail of blood wherever and whenever she moved.

Kumori's defense was pretty good. It was working for a while.

Until one demon attacked her from behind.

It clawed at her back making her scream in pain. Her back was now torn with three huge scratches. Bloody and destroyed. She fell down making a huge pool of blood on the ground for her to lay on.

"KUMORI!"


End file.
